Snow White and the Five Ghosts
by SailorCosmosV
Summary: This is gonna be a weird one........
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow White and the Five Ghost   
by: Sailor_ CosmosV   
  
  
Cast  
Narrator- Ron   
Snow White-Cho  
The Prince-Harry  
The dwarfs- Peeves, Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nick, Fat Friar, Skinny Friar  
The Wicked Queen-Hermionie  
Woodsman-Cedric  
Mirror - Draco   
  
Ron: Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Snow White who had a evil step mother.  
Hermionie: Mirror, mirror, on the wall who's the fairest one of all?  
Draco: Not you that's for sure!  
Hermeonie: Shut up!  
Draco: (Sticks out tongue) I'm just telling it like it is in real life.  
Author: Draco just read it or I'll get Heero to come and kill you.  
Draco: What? Do you mean (gasp) that gundam pilot?   
Author: That's right. NOW START SAYING YOUR LINES!  
Hermione: WHAT? Then who is the fairest one of all?  
Draco: Lucrezia Noin!  
Author: HEERO!  
*Heero walks in*  
Heero: Yes?  
Author: Beat this little skunk up.  
Heero: Sure.  
Draco: NOOOO! *PUNCH* *BAM* *WHACK* *KICK*  
Heero: All done.  
Author: Thanks. Draco are you ready to cooperate?  
Draco: No.  
*Heero steps forward*  
Author: Wait a sec Heero, Instead could you go get Zechs, Noin's Boyfriend?  
Heero: Roger. *Leaves the room*  
Seconds later........  
*Zechs bursts into the room*  
Zechs: WHERE IS THE LITTLE !@#$%?????  
Author: Over there.  
Draco: ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *POW* *BAM* *WHACK*  
Zechs: SAY ANTHING MORE ABOUT NOIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! UNDERSTAND????!!!!!!  
Draco: ughhhh.......  
Author: Thanks Zechs. *Zechs leaves the room*  
Draco, now are you ready?  
  
Draco: yes..........  
Author: good , now start reading  
Draco: Snow White is the fairest in the land.  
Hermione: SNOW WHITE?! I'LL KILL HER!!!!!  
Harry: NO, YOU WON'T YOU VAPID WHORE!!!!  
Author: It's just a play Harry.  
Harry: Fine.  
Hermione: WOODSMAN!  
*Cedric walks in dressed ridiculously*   
Cedric: Why do I have to dress like this?!  
Author : That's because I want it to be that way!  
Cedric: *Grumble, Grumble*  
Author: Shut up or I'll get Duo over here.  
Cedric: (Thinks of Draco) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Author: Then say it!  
Cedric: My queen, *gag* what *choke* can I *gag* do for you?  
Hermione: Fetch me the heart of Snow White!  
Cedric: NEVER!  
Author: SAY IT! NOW!!!!!  
Cedric: What, but the princess?!   
Hermione: DO IT!  
Cedric: Yes my Ugly queen.  
Author: DUO!!!!!!! TROWA!!!!!!!  
*Duo and Trowa walk into the room*  
Duo: Hey, Cosmos, What can we do for ya?  
Trowa: Who's making trouble now?  
*Author points at Cedric*  
*Trowa and Duo jump Cedric*  
Cedric: I SURRENDER! NO MORE!!!!!!  
Author: O.K., guys clear off.  
Duo: O.K come on Trowa.  
*They leave*  
Cedric: Yes My Queen.  
Part1 end.  
Stay tuned for part three!  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
The Harry Potter cast has to do a play with the Gundam Pilots!( a.ka.Snow White and the five Ghosts part 2.)  
By: Sailor_CosmosV (a/n: BWAHAHA!!!! I decided to continue this whether you people like it or not!!! (Take that Witch_13itch) any way hope u guys like it!!!!)   
  
Author: *Buries her head in her hands* "..............."  
  
Draco: I think shes cracked.  
  
Author: * Smacks Draco upside the head*  
  
Cho: Can we go on with the play already?  
  
Author: Gladly!!  
  
Cedric: Come Princess we must go out into the forest.  
  
Cho: YES!!! *Jumps into Cedric's arms*  
  
Draco: Oh, gag! And why do they have to be here? *Points to the gundam pilots.*   
  
Author: Because if I need them, they can kill you!!! They also have parts in the play to!!   
  
Trowa: So shut up you dumb blonde!!  
  
Draco: Who asked you, hair boy?  
  
  
Trowa: At least I'm more better looking!  
  
Draco: Ha! I have a girl friend!!!  
  
Trowa: Who looks like a pug!!  
  
Draco: Oh, yeah! Well, I'm not a gay!!  
  
Trowa: Who said that?  
  
Draco: Me!!   
  
Trowa: You?!  
  
Draco: Yeah, thats right! Over here!!  
  
Trowa: * Starts beating the hell out of Draco* I....AM....NOT....GAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: OW! OW!  
  
Quatre: Peace, friends,peace!!!  
  
Heero: It's hopeless!!  
  
Duo: GET HIM TROWA!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *Pulls Trowa off*  
  
Trowa: ........   
  
Author: *Sighs*  
  
* Author's cousin comes in*  
Cousin: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ITS QUATRE!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *Blushes wildly*  
  
Author: GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cousin: BUT I WANT QUATRE!!!!!!  
  
Author: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kicks cousin out of the room*  
  
Author: Now where were we?  
  
Trowa: *Points to Cedric and Cho, who are making out*  
  
Harry: WAHHHHH!!!!!! I WANT CHO!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: *Puts her arms around Trowa's neck* Hi cutie, what's your name?   
  
Trowa: * blushes* Ummm....... Trowa Barton.  
  
Author: ARGHH!!!!! HAVE YOU ALL GONE INSANE!!!!?????   
  
Duo: *Grabs Author around the waist* Calm Down!!!  
  
Heero: *Jumps up and shoots his most powerful Death Glare at everyone* SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Draco: You shut up ugly!!! (a/n: Don't worry! I wasn't implying that Heero's ugly! Draco just has a bad atittude!!)  
  
Heero: *Gives Draco another pounding*  
  
Draco: ughhhhh...........  
  
Author: Alright, is everything in order? Lets go on to scene 5. (Hermione, let Trowa go!)  
  
Ron: Scene 5. Snow White and the woodsman go outside far away from the castle.  
  
Duo: Speaking of which where are they?  
  
Author: Oh, God!! O.K, everybody go out and search for them!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Wufei: AIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Did you find them?  
  
Wufei: *points into a bedroom*  
  
Heero: How sick!!! I THOUGHT ONLY MARRIED COUPLES WERE ALLOWED TO DO THAT!!!  
  
Quatre: WAKE UP!! NOW!!!  
  
Duo: Wufei........you look green.  
  
Wufei: *Runs to the bathroom and barfs*  
  
Author: WHAT THE HELL!!!! CHO! CEDRIC! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DRESSED AND GET THE HELL- Hey what are you doing?   
  
Duo: *Carries Author out of the room and to the kitchen where he splashes cold water on her face* Feel better now?   
  
Author: Lots. And there's still 12 more scenes to go................  
  
Harry: ITS NOT FAIR!! I WANNA DO THAT WITH CHO!!!!  
  
Ron: DON'T BE SICK HARRY!!!!  
  
Trowa: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!  
  
Hermione: COME BACK TROWA!  
  
Heero: ....................I'm going out. I'll be back with Wing Zero later. *Shoots Draco Death Glare*  
  
Cousin: I'M BACK!! *starts chasing Quatre*  
  
Wufei: *is passed out on the floor*  
  
Duo: Cheer up!! Everything will be just fine!!!  
  
Author: *sighs* Hope you're gonna be right on that one.......  
  
  
Watch for part 3!!!!  
  



	3. Default Chapter

A Harry Potter/ Gundam Play  
By: Sailor_CosmosV  
  
Author: Grr.. Where are they!?  
  
*Cedric and Cho enter looking messed up*  
  
Author: Alright, everyone here? O.K listen up, any smart ass comments and that person will suffer. *Glares at Draco*  
  
Draco: Fine. *Mumbles: Yeah right* Anyway, Snow White and her animal friends walked to the edge of the forest, to a small, No wait, a tiny, No puny, no, hang on, microscopic, No, particle like shack   
  
Author: CUT!!! ! Draco, you stupid asshole, *takes out rocket launcher and aims at Draco* say it right or else!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, You stupid blond, or you're gonna get head launched in to outer space *laughs*  
  
Quatre: Umm..... a little help. *points to authors cousin who's clinging on to him*  
  
Author: *throws cousin out*  
  
Duo: *Pours water on Wufei.*  
  
Wufei: AIEEEE!!!!!! IT"S WORLD WAR THREEEE!!!!!!!! (Thanks aNiMe-HiMe! ^_~)  
  
Author: Calm down Wufei, it's just water.  
  
Wufei: JUST WATER!!!!????  
  
Author: Yeah, you fainted,  
  
Wufei: I did not! ONLY THE WEAK FAINT!!!!!  
  
Duo: Well you fainted.  
  
Wufei: Did not!  
  
Author: That's enough!!! Draco continue.  
  
Draco: FINE!!! (O_o) So, Snow White goes into the cottage, has sex with Prince Charming, and they live happily ever after.  
  
Author: DRACO!!!!!  
  
Draco: So what? What are you going to do sic Heero on me?! BWAHAHAHA!!!! *Feels a hand on his shoulder* *Gasp* AHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Heero: *Beats the shit out of Draco.*  
  
Duo: Go Heero!  
  
Cho and Cedric: *inch toward the door*  
  
Wufei: HOLD IT!!! LOOK!!!!! THOSE TWO WEAKLINGS ARE TRYING TO SNEAK OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Author: *Screams* are you ever going to get this play done!?  
  
Duo: *Splashes cold water on author* Did that work?  
  
Author: Kind of......  
  
Quatre: *sighs*  
  
Author: Hermione, GET OFF TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: But he's soooooooooo cute!!!!!  
  
Author: TOO BAD!!!!!!!   
  
Trowa: *Pushes Hermione off* Sick little girl...............  
  
*Dorothy enters room*   
  
Dorothy: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *Runs out of the room*  
  
Trowa: *goes after him*  
  
Quatre: *runs up to Trowa* TROWA, HELP ME!!!!! SHE'S COMING TO GET ME!!!!   
  
Trowa: What do you expect me to do? (A note: I DO NOT BELIVE IN YAOI!! BTW thanks who ever you are for the Quatre lines. ^_^)  
  
  
Quatre: PROTECT ME!!!!!!!!!!! SHOOT HER IN HEAVYARMS!!!! I DON'T CARE!!!! JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: The more you keep screaming, the sooner she'll find you.  
  
Quatre: You're right.  
  
Author: Oh, my God Dorothy, where did you come from? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Dorothy: Well, aren't we picky today.  
  
Author: *Gives Dorothy a black eye*  
  
Dorothy: ow, ow, ow, I hate that little bitch....  
  
Harry: WE'RE GOING ON WITH THE PLAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: right. Draco, start.  
  
Draco: Whatever. So Snow White finds a shoe.   
  
Cho: Oh, what a tiny little shoe.  
  
Draco: *Imitates Cho* oh what a cute little shoe. Now I want to fuck my beloved prince.  
  
Author: I warned you once. *pulls out a gun and shoots at Draco*  
  
Draco: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MISSED!!!!!!!! *thinks: Now this'll make her mad* *frenches the author*  
  
Author: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *punches Draco and gives him a black eye*  
  
Draco: *holds his eye* HA! You have a crush on the author!!! AM I RIGHT OR WRONG!!!!????  
  
Trowa: *mumbles* right.  
  
Author: *looks at Trowa with slight shock* You do???!!!  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Author: Awesome! I like you too!!  
  
Duo: Err.... Can we discus this later?   
  
Author: right.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(More Mayhem in the next Chapter!! (Chapter 4)()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  



	4. A Harry Potter/Gundam Play part 4

A Harry Potter/Gundam Play part 4!!!  
By: Sailor_CosmosV (a/n: Hooray people were already at part 4! Whoo! Joy! And also a note to a few people....STOP FLAMING ME ABOUT WETHER OR NOT MY FIC IS IN THE RIGHT PLACE!!!!! GOD, DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN FLAME PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE THEIR FICS IN THE RIGHT PLACE!!! GEEZ! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS A BUNCH OF SECERTARY WANNABE'S??? AND THOSE WHO ARE WHINNING ABOUT MY PARAGRAPHING, JESUS CHRIST, YOU ALL MUST WANT TO BE ENGLISH TEACHERS WHEN YOU GROW UP!!! COMMENT ON THE STORY NOT WHERE IT IS, OR THE PARAGRAPHING!! Thank you! For those of you who have been nice enough to send me nice reviews thanks a lot! I appreciate it! ^_^ Now on to the fic!   
  
Draco: I'm bored!!!!!   
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Duo: Let's all do a game!  
  
Author: Sounds like fun...ok! What should we play?  
  
Duo: TRUTH OR DARE!!!!  
  
Everyone: Fine  
  
Duo: K!!! Alright, I'll go first! Draco I dare you to summon Hannibal Lector Right here, right now!  
  
Draco: Ha! Child's play! Stand back! *summons Hannibal Lector*  
  
Hannibal: Geez....where am I? I was just about to eat someone too.....  
  
Draco: Ha! Told you Maxwell!  
  
Hannibal: Incidentally, you all look delicious tonight.....  
  
Author: *Screams and runs for the door*  
  
Wufei: *shuts it* OH NO YOU DON'T ONNA!!!! You're in on this too!  
  
Author: OME O KOROSU!! Leave me alone! I just wanna get away from that phsyco!!!  
  
Draco: *points a Hannibal* SERVE ME!  
  
Hannibal: *Tries to bite Draco*  
  
Draco: *screams like a little girl*  
  
Heero: *hits Duo* WHY, OH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM THAT DARE?!  
  
Duo: *holds his head* Geez Heero, I didn't think he would really do it....  
  
Author: Just get rid of him!  
  
Trowa: *picks up a book*  
  
Draco: *tries to ward off Hannibal*  
  
Hannibal: *is trying to get at Draco*  
  
Trowa: *mumbles a few words*  
  
Hannibal: *disappears*  
  
Author: *hugs Trowa around the waist* OH THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *blushes* It's ok....  
  
Duo: ooohh........  
  
Heero: Shut up Maxwell.  
  
*Cedric enters with Cho* (Both are looking very messed up)  
  
Author: *lets go* Don't tell me! You were...  
  
Duo: DOIN IT IN THE CLOSET AGAIN!!!!  
  
Heero: I'll bet.  
  
Wufei: Injustice  
  
Draco: perverts  
  
Ron: Geez....some of us are a little hormonal...  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Hermione: *makes a face*  
  
Harry: *bursts into sobs*  
  
Author: *sighs* Well who's turn is it?  
  
Draco: MINE! *looks around* Trowa! I dare you to recite this spell! *hands him a spell book* *thinks: BWHAHA!!! He'll never know its a dark curse to bring Voldemort back. SUCKER!! And the first people I'll kill are the ones sitting right here....*  
  
Trowa: Fine. *takes the book* *recites the spell*   
  
Everyone: *watches*  
  
Voldemort: *comes out*  
  
Everyone: *screams*  
  
Voldemort: BWHAHAHA!!! I'M FREE!!!!!  
  
Heero: *grabs Draco* OME O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *punches him*  
  
Draco: SPEAK IN ENGLISH!!  
  
Heero: Fine! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! *pulls out his gun*  
  
Duo: *stares*  
  
Wufei: Who are you weakling?   
  
Author: @#$%&*!!!!!!!! Draco!!! DIE!!!!  
  
Trowa: *pats her on the back* It'll be ok....  
  
Cedric: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THIS GUY KILLED ME ONCE!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! *runs from the room*  
  
Voldemort: *sees Harry* YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs him in a head lock*  
  
Harry: ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron&Hermione: *jump on Voldemort*  
  
Author&Trowa: *sweat drop*  
  
Duo: *picks up yet another book* *mumbles more words*  
  
Voldemort: *disappears*  
  
Harry: YAY!!!!!!!! *grabs Duo and kisses him*  
  
Duo: EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME YOU FRUIT!!!!! *punches Harry off*  
  
To be continued........in part 5!!!!! (a/n: I know this one wasn't as funny. Bear with it. ^_^)  
  
  
  



End file.
